While it is a goal in at least some front impact mitigation (FIM) systems to minimize intrusiveness to normal driving, such minimization may not be desirable in all instances, as it could impact the likelihood of a rear end collision at the host vehicle. For example, crash imminent braking (CIB) features of an FIM system can intervene in situations when a host vehicle is on track to collide with an obstacle in front of the vehicle. In such situations, some CIB features will intervene at a point when it is no longer possible for the driver to brake or otherwise avoid the impending collision with the obstacle. However, the braking force required and/or time-to-collision at this point may increase the likelihood that a trailing rear object will hit the host vehicle upon activation of the CIB feature.